Birthday Wishes
by Deepinthefanfiction
Summary: Hermione's birthday is coming up and Ron is trying to get her the perfect gift. But can he do that when he only has a couple of days to do it. Read to find out!
1. Surprises

**Birthday Wishes**

* * *

**Ron's POV:**

One key, another key, one key, another one. This song was so repetitive. It was some really old classical one Hermione tried to teach me while we were searching for horcruxes. When we were temporarily staying at The Black residence. Her birthday was coming up and I was trying to get her the best present ever. Harry and Ginny were comeing for her birthday too with their kids. We were going to have Dobby and Winky and the other house elves at Hogwarts make a cake and fly it by the Owl Network. Then I noticed I was playing the song without even looking. Oh god, I was becoming Hermione! Rose and Hugo look to me as the fun parent during the summer. I am going to make Hermione's birthday so good, nothing could make it better. Except Rose coming home from Hogwarts. I'm still waiting on word from McGonagal to see if Rose could use the floo network to come back home. Of course, Hermione knew nothing about this. She was spending the night at George and Angelina's house. Surprisingly, they had become really good friends. There was a knock at the door. That must be Harry and Ginny. I got up from the piano bench and answered the door. Harry and Ginny and Albus Severus and James and Lily were standing there. Lily ran up to me and hugged me. "Woah, there! I haven't even seen you for 10 seconds and you are already all over me." I hugged her back. "I really missed you Uncle Ron." She said. Harry and Ginny and Albus Severus were carrying boxes upon boxes of wrapped and bagged gifts. My eyes widened in shock. I balanced them on my arms using my chin to help me set them on the table by the door. I hugged James, then Albus Severus, then Lily again, then Ginny, and then finally I shared an (as Hermione would call it) awkward man hug with Harry. "I made Chicken Parmesan!" I said and that was cue to have Ginny corral the kids to the bathroom to wash up for dinner. "What's been happening?" Harry asked me. "Not much, we are trying to bring Rose back from Hogwarts for Hermione's birthday." There was a tap on the window. I looked and it was Brownie, Rose's chocolate brown owl. I skimmed it while I fed Brownie a treat. Rose would be arriving by floo network at 6:15 tomorrow morning. Now Harry and Ginny had been smart and asked to have their kids home early, since Hermione's birthday was on a Sunday. They had their kids since Friday afternoon. "Let's go eat dinner." We went and ate the chicken, one of the only dishes I'm actually good at making. Lily was chewing like a pig, but I didn't say anything. Once they all finished eating, I suggested "How about a game of quidditch?" Lily clapped her hands and James smiled. "Ok so Me, Lily, and James against Uncle Harry, Albus Severus, and Rose." I said. "Hugo, Aunt Ginny, do you want to play?" I asked. They both nodded. "Pick your teams." I said. Hugo chose Harry's side and Ginny walked over to mine. "Let's play!" I announced. We all grabbed brooms. Harry on a firebolt, Ginny and I on Nimbus 2000's and the kids on a mix of clean sweep 11's and Nimbus 2000's. Harry threw the quaffle up, released the bludgers and let go of the snitch. We all discussed our positions. Harry and Ginny were seekers, Albus Severus and Lily were chasers. Rose and I were keepers, and Hugo and James were beaters. And the game began. We played until it was dark, and Albus Severus was an outstanding chaser. He got 9 quaffle throws past me. Rose isn't a bad keeper either. But she let Lily score 10 times. Finally Harry captured the snitch, figures, he and his dad were the best seekers that Gryfinndor had ever had. They won. Plus, even though Ginny was the best on our team, she played chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. We all went inside and sat by the fire. Lily said "Uncle Ron, can you read us The Wizard and the Hopping Pot?" I nodded and got The tales of Beedle the Bard and began reading they story as they all gathered around me.

* * *

**Hey guys! So this is a little story about Hermione's birthday and Ron is trying to make it very special for her! Sorry that this is a short chapter. BTW I brought back the awkward man hug. If you don't know what that is read our story After it All. And I swear that by next Monday we will have the 3rd chapter of After it All up. It is just taking longer than we expected to write/edit. So have a nice weekend and check for updates!**


	2. Coming Home

**Birthday wishes: Chapter 2**

**All rights go to the amazing J.K. Rowling for her fabulous story and characters. We own the plot.**

* * *

**Hermione's POV:**

The cold was biting icily at my nose, turning my cheeks red and the wind whipping my hair around me. I didn't want to inconvenience George and Angelina by driving me home, so I convinced them to let me walk, which I know now was a really bad mistake. A mix of snow and sleet fell around me, stinging my face. I couldn't wait to see Harry, Ginny, Albus Severus, James, Lily, and Rose again. I walked up the icy steps and inserted my key into the lock with a shaky hand. The key turned and the door swung open with a creak. My face was blasted with warm air. I heard voices from the inside. I walked in and set my small bag down on the steps after closing the door. I removed my hat and gloves and was hit by a big hug from Lily. "Hi Lily!" I said to her. "You're getting so big!" Her vibrant red hair hung down her back in a braid. She had grown at least an inch bigger from when I last saw her. She grabbed my hand and led me downstairs. I sat down on the red sofa when Hugo promptly stood and came and sat next to me. "I missed you buddy." He gave me a hug with his tiny arms and I ruffled his fairly long hair. "You missed it Hermione." Harry said. "Rose, Hugo, Albus Severus and I beat the dungbombs out of Ron and Ginny and Lily and James." Ron stuck his tongue out at him and while Ginny and I exchanged eye roles. Lily quietly took the book (which was odd since he never reads) from Ron's lap and shut it. "Reading, are you?" I asked, confused and surprised. He simply nodded. "Uncle Ron read us The Tales of Beetle the Bard." said Lily. I smiled at her and then at Ron. "I have something for you guys." I told them and ran to grab something out of my bag. I will forever cherish that moment when they saw pumpkin pasties in my hands when I came back. I handed one out to each person and they greedily downed it. "Where did you get these?" James asked, mouth full of pumpkin cream. "Well, when Uncle George was in school, he was a troublemaker." I explained. "Forever ago, he stole the recipe, and kept it. Aunt Angelina and I made them this morning." I finished. Pumpkin Pasties were a Weasley-Potter family favorite. They had been discontinued from the train sweet cart because they weren't getting enough sales. But we can always count on George to do the wrong thing. We finished eating them and wiped out mouths with the back of our hands or sleeves. Hugo yawned, and it was a chain reaction. Ginny made a decision for them to go to bed, but we didn't check on them, and we had no idea what they were doing upstairs in their rooms.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry we haven't posted in a while. But we have been very busy. Anyways sorry that this is such a short chapter but in my opinion it is my favorite chapter out of the 2 that have been written. So basically don't judge a fanfiction chapter by it's size I guess. Anyways who is ready for Divergent this Friday I hope to celebrate we can have our Fourtris fanfic up but the other half of this partnership is being stubborn. Anyways thanks for reading love you guys to the moon and back bye! Wow I say the word "anyways" a lot, but who cares. Okay bye guys.**


	3. Too Early

**Birthday Wishes: Chapter 3**

**We do not own the Harry Potter series or any of the characters J.K. Rowling owns them. We only own the plot of this story.**

* * *

**Albus Severus's POV:**

"So you guys know what we got Aunt Hermione, right?" I asked.

"What did you guys get her?" Rose asked.

"It's not really a physical gift... It more affects her memories." I told Rose and Hugo.

"Tomorrow morning, we get up really early and decorate a tent with Gryffindor colors for a party. And we get a few pictures of Uncle Ron, dad, Aunt Hermione, and mom together. We will also have one picture of Dumbledore's Army and a picture of Uncle Ron, dad, and Aunt Hermione for each year." James explained.

"We are going to have a big red banner that says Gryffindor! And a big lion head. We are going to attach the pictures to there and set up foldable tables." I told them.

"We've already secretly invited Professor Longbottom, Miss Luna, the Patil sisters, Uncle George and Aunt Angelina, Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur, Uncle Charlie, Grandma and Grandpa Weasley, Mr. Seamus, Mr. Dean, Miss Cho, Miss Katie, and Hagrid. They will all be here by 7am" I added.

Footsteps echoed into our the room. Lily, Rose, and Hugo ran to their rooms through the toilet, and James and I buried ourselves beneath our blankets.

* * *

***tomorrow morning, 5 AM***

My watch alarm went off. I rubbed my eyes and sat up in my temporary bed, running my finger through my naturally messy hair. I climbed clumsily out of bed and shook James's shoulder.

"Get up!" I turned the lights on and went to wake up Lily, Rose, and Hugo.

"Wake up!" I whispered into their ears.

I flicked on the light and went back to my room.

I dug through my suitcase full of clothes and put on some khaki shorts and a gold and maroon collared shirt. My sperry's lay out next to my bed and I slipped my feet in them, and trotted down the stairs. My fingers wrapped around a piece of bread and I awaited for the people coming down the stairs. It was everyone but Lily. What a surprise. We all shoveled some food in our mouths and heard a set of footsteps sauntering down the stairs. When they got down, we were all expecting Lily, but it was Uncle Ron and Dad. I exchanged glances with James, and I feared we had been caught.

* * *

**Hey guys! Wow it's been awhile since we updated this story. Sorry. Anyways sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. Love you guys to the moon and back!**

**Please review!**


End file.
